Lorian Nod
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 102 BBY | thuiswereld = Junction V | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 22 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Ex-Jedi Youngling Pirate Guardian | species =Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} Lorian Nod was een ex-Jedi Student die ooit de vriend was van Dooku maar later één van zijn aartsvijanden werd. Biografie Jedi Youngling Lorian Nod en Dooku groeiden samen op in de Jedi Temple. Dooku was net altijd ietsjes beter dan Lorian en als beloftevolle Jedi werd Dooku door Thame Cerulian als Padawan gekozen. Nod voelde zich angstig om niet te worden uitgekozen en daagde Dooku uit om een Sith Holocron te lezen. Dooku weigerde maar niet lang later bleek Nod een Sith Holocron te hebben gestolen. Lorian schoof de schuld in Dooku schoenen die niet wist hoe hij met dit verraad van zijn vriend moest omgaan. Tijdens een onschuldig zoekspel op Coruscant begonnen Dooku en Nod te vechten. Toen hij voor de Jedi High Council moest verschijnen, vertelde Dooku de waarheid en dat hij niets te maken had met de diefstal van Lorian. Nod werd doorverwezen naar het AgriCorps, niet omdat hij had gestolen maar omdat hij zijn beste vriend had proberen te verraden. Uit de Jedi Order Dertien jaar later was Lorian Nod een piraat geworden die schepen van Senators aanviel doordat hij zelf Kentos financierde, dat veel van deze schepen maakte. Maar Dooku en Qui-Gon Jinn konden Lorians plannen verijdelen. Dooku doodde Lorian bijna maar Qui-Gon kon zijn meester net op tijd tot de orde roepen. Lorian Nod belandde daarna in de cel. In 44 BBY ontmoetten Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi Lorian als de leider van de Guardians op zijn thuisplaneet Junction V. Daar beschermde hij als de verkozen leider zijn volk tegen een superwapen, The Annihilator. Samen met de plaatselijke rebellen, ontdekten Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan dat er op de maan Delaluna helemaal geen superwapen werd gebouwd en dat dit gewoon een verhaal was van Nod om de bevolking koest te houden en zijn controle over hen te vergroten. Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan konden Nod overmeesteren en hem opnieuw arresteren. Clone Wars Niet lang na het begin van de Clone Wars probeerde de CIS om Station 88 voor hun te winnen in de Mid Rim. Dooku probeerde dit te doen met steun van Lorian Nod maar Nod contacteerde op zijn beurt Yoda om hulp. Op de planeet Null zou Lorian een bijeenkomst van de leiders van de planeten bijwonen, samen met Dooku. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker werden naar Null gestuurd om Lorian te helpen om Dooku te bespioneren. Nadat de leider van Delaluna, Samish Kash, werd vermoord, vermoedde Obi-Wan kwaad opzet van Lorian die zijn onschuld bleef volhouden. De Jedi ontdekten niet lang daarna dat Kash niet vermoord was maar herstelde van zijn verwondingen en zichzelf dood had laten verklaren om de moordenaar uit zijn tent te lokken. Toen de leiders van Station 88, waaronder de "herrezen" Kash, verklaarden aan Dooku dat ze de Republic bleven steunen, gaf Darth Tyranus de opdracht aan B2 Super Battle Droids om de politici te doden. Obi-Wan en Anakin konden net op tijd tussenbeide komen en de politici beschermen. Dooku vluchtte maar Lorian, die dus de waarheid had gesproken, achtervolgde hem. In een hangar probeerde Lorian de Speeder Bike van Dooku te saboteren en voor het eerst sinds lang voelde Lorian de Force opnieuw aan. Maar Nod was niet sterk genoeg en Dooku stak zijn Lightsaber door de rug van zijn voormalige studiegenoot. Hoewel Lorian veel kwaad had berokkend in zijn leven, keerde hij zich op het einde weer naar de kant van het goede. Bron *Legacy of the Jedi *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Lorian Nod op Wizards.com *The Essential Reader's Companion category:Mensen category:Jedi Younglings category:Piraten category:Politici